


Let's play, baby!

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, J2, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, kind of public sex, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2, a bit rough and teasing, dirty talk</p><p>Jensen wants to play a game, Jared is all in. But does he know what he agrees to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

Jared was shaking, literally shaking. His legs were weak, his mind foggy – and all of it was Jensen’s fault. He couldn’t even remember why the hell he had agreed to this! 

They were on a party, something the CW had organized, surrounded by more people Jared could count. 

When Jensen had asked earlier if Jared was up for a game, he didn’t even think twice before saying yes. The evil glint in Jensen’s eyes should have been a hint…  
And this is how Jared ended up leaning weakly against the bar counter in the very corner of the room, a vibrating butt plug deep up his ass and the remote in Jensen’s wicked hands. Jared was trying so hard not to moan out loud; his forehead was glistening with sweat and he was twitchy. The stimulation was too much and not enough at the same time; enough to be a little more than a tease, but not enough to push him over the edge.

“Jensen, please!” He wasn’t above begging now, he just couldn’t take this sweet torture anymore.

Jensen stepped closer to him; he hadn’t left his side all the time, not even for a minute. 

“Please what, baby? What do you need?”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Jared tried to bite back a moan. But he couldn’t hold back that little whimper, escaping when he whispered: “Need to come, Jensen, please! It’s been hours. Please, I can’t – I need – please!”

Jensen stroked his back, leaning closer. “Okay, you have two options here, baby. First one is, you can come. Right here, in front of all the people, in your pants. Second option. If you can hold on a bit longer, say fifteen minutes? We go somewhere quiet, the restroom maybe, and I fuck you. And then let you come. How does that sound?”

Jared closed his eyes. It was only fifteen minutes, right? He could totally do it!

-  
When Jensen pushed him up the wall in an empty restroom about half an hour later, tugging the plug out and fucking into him hard, pulling at his long hair almost cruelly, licking at the long line of his exposed neck, biting it and whispering into his ear what a good boy Jared was, how good he behaved for him - all this torture was totally worth it. Jared came with a cry, spilling hotly against the tiles, Jensen’s name on his lips and a firm hand in his hair. 

This evening was perfect.


End file.
